Eclipse
by novi.zadia
Summary: Tak mampu bicara dan hanya mampu mendengar. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia harus mundur. Namun Kris, ia tak akan membuat kekasihnya runtuh kembali. Di bawah gerhana bulan, mereka menjadi utuh kembali. Krissoo / Krisoo fanfic. (Shounen-Ai)


"**Eclipse**"

**Cast** :

Kris Wu

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Romance, Shounen-Ai

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Summary** : _Tak mampu bicara dan hanya mampu mendengar. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia harus mundur. Namun Kris, ia tak akan membuat kekasihnya runtuh kembali._

Dua insan ini masih setia dalam kebisuan sejak setengah jam lalu, merasakan semilir angin sembari menikmati langit senja. Duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, mereka menikmati keheningan pinggiran kota Seoul dari rooftop. Semua masih terasa sama –_setidaknya hingga esok, sebelum pemuda mungil bermata lebar memutuskan suatu hal sore ini juga-_

"Soo…", pemuda jangkung dengan wajah tirus oriental berambut coklat pekat mulai memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Pemuda mungil bermata lebar di sampingnya belum bergeming, masih menatap lagit senja di ufuk barat yang mulai memudar.

"Kemarin aku melihat berita di televisi, besok malam diperkirakan akan terjadi gerhana bulan total. Kita bisa melihatnya secara jelas dari sini. Besok, tunggu aku disini. Aku akan kemari membawa teleskopku. Pasti indah sekali.", lanjutnya. Pemuda mungil itu kemudian menatap dengan matanya yang semakin melebar, menatap terkejut pada pemuda jangkung di sampingnya. _Mungkin dia sedikit kehilangan kewarasannya_- batinnya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda jangkung itu berencana melihat gerhana bulan bersama seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi masa lalunya, di malam saat dia juga akan mengucap ikrar bersama sesorang yang akan menjadi masa depannya. Mungkin akal sehatnya ikut terbenam bersama sang surya di ufuk barat sore ini.

"_Kau gila? Besok hari penting untukmu. Kau hanya mencari masalah dengan melihat gerhana bulan bersamaku."_, ucap si pemuda mungil, menggunakan isyarat tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, tentu besok adalah hari penting. Hari penting kita. Kita sudah lama memandangi langit malam bersama. Tapi, besok kita akan melihat gerhana bulan yang belum tentu setiap malam bisa kita lihat. Bukankah besok adalah hari bersejarah?", jelas si pria jangkung sembari menatap lurus awan jingga di ufuk barat.

Kyungsoo, pemuda mungil itu sejurus mencengkeram kerah kemeja lawan bicaranya. Berusaha mengalihkan kembali fokus si pria jangkung padanya. Setelah mendapat perhatian, Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkeramannya, mulai berdiri dan mundur selangkah.

"_Kris, kita akhiri sampai disini. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, sebaiknya kau menuruti orangtuamu dan menikah dengan Lay! Kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku_?", masih dengan isyarat tangannya, –_tunggu, bagaimana Kris bisa mendengarkannya. Bahkan dia sendiri… tak dapat bicara-_

Si pria jangkung –Kris-, hanya tersenyum.

"_Dia lebih baik dariku. Dia lebih pantas bersamamu. Dia punya lesung pipi yang manis, pandai memasak, pandai menyanyi dan menari, dan yang paling penting. . .",_ Kyungsoo memberi jeda, wajahnya berubah sendu. Ia menghela nafas, berusaha kuat untuk mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"_Dia bisa bicara, tidak bisu sepertiku. Dan orangtuamu merestui kalian.",_ Kyungsoo menunduk, mulai meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya. Sesak, mengingat dia yang tak bisa bicara dan orangtua Kris yang tak menyukainya. Tentu, dia bisu. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari calon menantu yang bisu? Bahkan dia pun bukan dari kalangan yang sepadan dengan keluarga Kris. Dia cukup tahu diri dari awal, hanya saja Kris tetap bersikeras melanjutkan hubungan mereka.

Kris berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo. Mendekap tubuh pemuda mungil itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Soo… Kau juga manis, pandai memasak, pandai menghibur, dan kau seorang pekerja keras. Kenapa kau selalu merendah? Kau tahu, aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak bisa bicara.", bisik Kris. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendongak, masih dengan lelehan air matanya.

"Kau itu cerewet. Dan aku tak suka orang cerewet. Jika saja kau bisa bicara, bagaimana aku bisa betah di sisimu? Pasti tanganmu lelah saat memarahiku. Kau banyak bicara.", jelas Kris. Ia menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan mulai menghapus air matanya.

Selama beberapa detik mereka masih saling menatap. Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Walau Kris mengatakan demikian, namun pernikahan kekasihnya besok tak bisa dihindari lagi. Ia menurunkan tangan Kris dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"_Tidak, Kris. Tidak bisa. Besok adalah hari pernikahanmu. Kita… sudah berakhir.", _Kyungsoo mulai meninggalkan Kris menuju tangga. Ia menoleh kembali pada Kris, untuk terakhir kalinya. "_Semoga kau bahagia.",_ dan Kyungsoo benar-benar melepasnya.

* * *

Senja pun berganti malam. Kyungsoo masih setia duduk sedari sore tadi. Ia mulai mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Kris. Mereka suka sekali menghabiskan waktu senggang di rooftop ini. Menatap langit senja atau menghitung bintang di langit malam sambil bercerita. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo menyangsikan ucapan Kris bahwa dirinya cerewet. Bahkan, Kris yang lebih sering bercerita saat mereka bersama.

Ia mengingat saat pertama mereka bertemu hingga terakhir, saat mereka berpisah. Ia tersenyum masam. Bagaimana bisa Kris menyukainya? Berawal dari hubungan senior-junior di sekolah menengah, hubungan pekerjaan di café tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, dan begitulah kedekatan mereka. Ia tak menyangka sudah mengenal Kris sejak lama. Hingga akhirnya kecelakaan itu terjadi, kecelakaan yang akhirnya membuat pita suaranya harus diangkat dan menjadi bisu. Ia sempat mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari café. Ia benar-benar terpuruk. Semenjak itu, Kris peduli terhadapnya. Kris tak memaksa Kyungsoo untuk tetap bekerja di café, namun ia selalu menjenguk Kyungsoo dan menunggunya seharian. Bisakah ia katakan menjenguk? Bahkan ia mengunjungi Kyungsoo selama satu bulan dan membuat Kyungsoo kembali ceria. Yah, akhirnya hubungan mereka berlanjut. Kyungsoo sudah pernah menanyakan pada Kris tentang tanggapan kedua orangtuanya. Kris pun membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah dan mengenalkannya pada orangtuanya. Namun, kenyataannya tak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka kira. Orangtua Kris bahkan memaki Kyungsoo saat Kris membelanya. Dan hubungan mereka semakin rumit saat Kris dijodohkan dengan pria berlesung pipi, Lay oleh orangtuanya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas. Sekuat apapun ia berada di sisi Kris, ia tetap runtuh. Kalau ia jadi bintang, mungkin ia sudah terbawa ke pusaran black hole. Redup dan menjadi rapuh, lalu hilang.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, dan Kyungsoo semakin sesak. Malam ini kekasihnya –_ralat_, _mantan kekasihnya-_ akan mengucapakan ikrar dengan orang lain. Ia memutuskan kembali ke rooftop untuk melihat gerhana bulan sendirian. Walau ia sendiri masih berharap bahwa Kris benar-benar menemuinya dengan membawa teleskop. Menyaksikan momen bersejarah ini bersama-sama. Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya bulan mulai tertutupi bayangan hitam. Kyungsoo menyaksikannya, bahkan kini sudah hampir separuh yang tertutupi.

"Kyungsoo, kau menungguku?". Suara itu, suara yang ditunggunya untuk datang. Apakah ini mimpi? Kyungsoo masih tak percaya. Ia pun belum berniat untuk membalikkan badannya, sekedar menengok ke belakang.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Perasaannya campur aduk kali ini. Perlahan, ia menoleh untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Oh, tidak! Itu Kris! Benar-benar Kris. Kris yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Kini Kris sudah dihadapannya. Membawa teleskop, alat gambar –_sebenarnya hanya buku gambar, pensil, dan penghapus kecil-, _dan buku astronominya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama.", jelas Kris sembari tersenyum lembut. Kemudian meletakkan alatnya. Ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk ikut menyaksikan gerhana bulan yang hampir sempurna.

"Tadi, aku harus pulang dulu untuk membawa semua ini.", lagi, ia tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Apa Kris sedang mempermainkannya? Kris yang menyadari itu mulai bergerak mendekap Kyungsoo.

"Soo…", Kris tahu Kyungsoo sedang menahan amarahnya. Kyungsoo mendorong Kris menjauh.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Seharusnya kau pulang bersama Lay. Jangan membuat masalah lagi, Tuan Wu!",_ tangannya bergerak cepat, menandakan ia benar-benar marah.

"Aku? Kabur.", Kris tersenyum meremehkan. Ia merasa puas sudah bisa kabur dari pernikahannya dan menemui kekasihnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

"_Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Lay? Kau tak memikirkan perasaannya? Apalagi kedua orangtuamu. Mereka pasti kecewa dan marah padamu!",_ ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria jangkung di sampingnya ini.

"Soo…", Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Lay, dia kabur bersama kekasihnya. Dia lebih bahagia bersama kekasihnya. Dan orangtuaku? Ya, kau benar. Mereka pasti kecewa. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami berdua untuk menggagalkan pernikahan ini.", jelas Kris.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Ia masih tak percaya.

Kris kembali mendekapnya.

"Mulai saat ini, aku tak kan membiarkanmu runtuh. Kau, harus tetap bertahan di sisiku apa pun yang terjadi. Kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama. Berjanjilah padaku.", bisik Kris. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Kris. Setelah tenang, Kris mulai melepas dekapannya.

"Lihatlah, Soo. Bulannya mulai tertutup penuh. Ah… aku bahkan belum sempat menggambarnya.", Kris menunjuk pada gerhana bulan yang hampir sempurna.

Lucu sekali. Kris senang sekali menggambar dan menyebut dirinya titisan Picasso. Tapi yang Kyungsoo tahu, Kris selalu buruk dalam hal ini. Dan, oh! Dia bilang mau menggambar gerhana bulan? Apa sulitnya? Tinggal gambar lingkaran dan diarsir sampai hitam. Kemungkinan begitulah jadinya gambaran Kris nanti. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Ia mengambil buku astronomi Kris dan membacanya.

Kris mulai bekerja dengan teleskopnya dan tak lupa pensil di tangan serta buku gambarnya. Ia mulai mencoret di bukunya, sketsa bulan dengan beberapa bentuk awan di sampingnya.

"Soo, kau harus lihat juga.", Kris mengisyaratkannya untuk melihat lewat teleskop.

Tak lama kemudian, gambaran Kris sudah siap. Ia memperlihatkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, Picasso.", ucapnya bangga.

Kyungsoo kali ini tertawa, walau tak terdengar. Seperti dugaannya, lingkaran besar yang diarsir, dengan beberapa arsiran di beberapa sisi sebagai awan. Kris hanya tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya tahu gambarannya selalu buruk. Beginilah caranya untuk menghibur Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia, di bawah bulan yang tak bersinar. Mereka akan bersama-sama menghadapi hari esok dan seterusnya.

-**FIN**-


End file.
